Color Negro
by Coelum
Summary: Sasuke está convencido de que el color de su mundo no es compatible con el de cierta pelirrosa... SasukexSakura.


**Resumen: **Sasuke está convencido de que el color de su mundo no es compatible con el de cierta pelirrosa...

**Dissclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta pequeña historia no son de mi creación, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

-

-

**COLOR NEGRO**

-

-

La llanura floreada irradiaba una calma inusual y pacífica. Varios brotes de melocotoneros atravesaban la hierba coloreada, típica de la estación primaveral. Y sus sombras, estoicas y refrescantes, bañaban las siluetas de dos jóvenes caminantes.

—¡Sasuke, mira! ¡Melocotones!

Una joven de cabello rosa pastel punteaba un dedo hacia lo alto, sonriente.

—Atontada, no han salido aún. Eso son sólo los brotes, ¿no ves qué todavía no estamos en primavera?

—Oh —Sakura le sonrió dulcemente, disfrutando de la presencia del joven junto con el delicioso aroma del campo. Sasuke la miró de soslayo, sonriendo a su pesar; su férrea muralla de hielo no era rival para aquella sonrisa—. Entonces… ¡en primavera serán cien veces más bellos!

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó. Con envidiable simpleza, se sentó sobre la hierba y la miró expectante—. No dejan de ser melocotones.

—Pero en primavera están adornados con delicadas flores color rosa caramelo, dándoles un matiz especial. Casi mágico —bromeó con un tono infantil que hizo que Sasuke la mirara intensamente.

—Mágico, ¿eh? —murmuró para sí—. Yo diría etéreo; intocable e inalcanzable —Sasuke cortó una flor escarlata de la hierba y se la acercó a los labios—. ¿Por qué precisamente tiene que ser el color rosa?

Sakura se atusó el pelo, divertida. Sabía perfectamente el porqué de la pregunta.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Es desesperante. Mi mundo está pintado de negro. De hecho, es el único color que logra sobrevivir dentro de él.

—¿Eso crees?

Sasuke mordió levemente la flor roja en uno de sus pétalos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar?

—El rosa no es un color que se deba mezclar con el negro —se decidió a decir. Sakura se puso rígida ante el comentario.

—Eso no se sabrá, hasta que se intente —declaró en un susurro.

—Todo lo que se mezcla con negro, queda negro. ¿Ves este campo? —Sasuke señaló su alrededor con un brazo—. Millones de tonalidades, juntas. Sin embargo, ¿dónde está el negro? —Sakura trató de encontrar algún resquicio de oscuridad en la llanura para demostrarle a Sasuke que se equivocaba con su planteamiento. No halló nada. Sasuke asintió y prosiguió—: No hay negro, porque de haberlo, esta llanura no sería más que un océano de tinieblas.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con pena reflejada en el rostro. ¿Qué podía hacer para que lo entendiera?

—Entonces… explícame cómo es eso de que estamos ahora aquí, _juntos. _Ytodas las veces que hemos estado_ juntos _—Contraatacó. Sasuke pareció sorprendido por sus palabras. Intentó decir algo, pero nada con sentido salía de su boca. Al final optó por callarse antes de soltar alguna otra estupidez—. No puedes justificarlo. Tu teoría ya no es válida —sentenció la pelirrosa.

—Quizás, sea porque aún no estamos lo suficientemente unidos —dijo Sasuke, pensativo. Agarró a Sakura de la mano—. Suerte para ti. Sería un verdadero desperdicio que perdieras tu fulgor por mi culpa.

Sakura se soltó del agarre, aterrada. No quería escuchar más. No quería que él se degradase de aquella forma. Ella le quería. No había más vuelta de hoja. Le daba exactamente igual su pasado, su presente y su futuro. También su naturaleza enigmática, reservada y oculta. Estaba segura de que él sabía todo esto. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué demonios Sasuke le decía esas cosas? Era doloroso escucharlo hablar tan abiertamente, degradándose. ¿Dónde estaba su férreo orgullo? ¿Su insoportable mirada de superioridad? ¿Qué quedaba de aquella sonrisa autosuficiente?

Nada. Sólo la oscuridad las consumía. Su cruel mundo se estaba apoderando de él.

—Mírame — le ordenó Sakura. Sasuke obedeció, pálido, muerto—. ¿Después de tanto tiempo… sigues pensando que el mundo gira a tu alrededor?

Sasuke se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Debería?

—Compruébalo tú mismo —señaló la totalidad de la llanura y a la flor roja que Sasuke sostenía en la mano. Éste guardó silencio— Sus colores no se han ido. No los has alterado. Antes me dijiste que de haber el más mínimo resquicio de negrura, todo sucumbiría ante la oscuridad. Sin embargo, tú estás sentado entre las flores y su color permanece sano y brillante. También dijiste que de estar más cerca de ti, perdería mi fulgor. ¡Pero te equivocas!

Sakura se acercó a joven pelinegro y rozó levemente sus labios. Depositó sus finos brazos torno a su cuello y profundizó el beso. Sasuke no pudo resistirse y también la sujetó por la espalda, profundizando mucho más aquel dulce contacto. Lo necesitaba. En el fondo, siempre había querido que ella le besase así.

Y así permanecieron unos minutos, abrazados en silencio.

—Descerebrada. Eso ha sido peligroso —susurró muy bajito.

—Sasuke… los colores son más fuertes de lo que crees que son.

—Hn.

—Creo que he conseguido demostrártelo, ¿no?

—Si tan sólo lo hubieras hecho un par de años antes…

—Me habrías pegado o te habrías reído de mí.

—Oh, es verdad.

Sasuke acarició el brillante cabello color rosa caramelo de Sakura. Alargó el brazo hacia arriba y tiró levemente hacia abajo.

—Toma —le tendió un suave objeto con una leve sonrisa— Es el primero de la temporada.

Sakurá abrió desmesuradamente los ojos para observar detenidamente el delicioso melocotón que descansaba en su regazo. Lo levantó en alto y ocultó al sol con su contorno.

—Gracias —se limitó a responder, abrazando con más fuerza a Sasuke, el cual no podía dejar de sonreír.

La tarde pasó en un pestañeo y el viento comenzó a soplar, haciendo trinar a los pájaros del oeste y a los cuervos errantes. Varias flores rosadas se desprendieron de los melocotoneros cercanos, envolviendo a dos jóvenes que descansaban sobre la hierba.

Uno de ellos sonreía, oteando la cortina coloreada que ahora le ocultaba de sus tinieblas. Otra joven lo envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

Por fin, el color negro había sido acogido por los suaves matices del rosa caramelo.

-

-

**FIN**

* * *

Uf! no sé como me ha quedado, aunque espero que me digáis qué os pareció :)

_(Review ?¿)_


End file.
